Kingdom Hearts: Legacy
by Dalo721
Summary: Seven friends have discovered that they are Keyblade Wielders. They trained under the guidance of Yen Sid and Merlin for five years. When the Heartless start taking control of the worlds, they must put their training to the test. Can they stop the Heartless? Or are the worlds doomed to disappear into darkness?
1. Introduction

**Kingdom Hearts: ****Legacy**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

How long has it been since I abandoned my home for the life of a Keyblade Wielder? How long has it been since my world, America, was consumed by darkness? Has it been five years? Probably, it is difficult to tell time here in the Land of Departure. I was standing on a hilltop outside the castle contemplating this when I heard someone call my name.

"David!"

I turned around and saw it was my younger brother, Christopher, waving his hand as he was running toward me. My name is David. I am 16 years old with short brown hair, hazel eyes, light skin, and copper glasses. My height is probably 5'6" but, who cares how tall I am? Christopher is 13 years old with short dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, and also light skin. My brother is 4 inches shorter than me but, who wants to know?

"What's up, Chris?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I went to your room to wake you up but, you weren't there so I went to the Dining Hall, then the Kitchen, and then the Training Room but you weren't there either."

"Oh, sorry I worried you, bro."

You see, a year ago, when I wasn't sleeping; I was either eating or training.

"Are you thinking about home again?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"It's been five years since the incident, David."

"Has it? It's hard to tell here."

I was 11 years old when the Heartless invaded America and Chris was only 8. I was so scared when I saw them appear out of the shadows with their cold, lifeless, yellow eyes fixed on us. Everywhere we looked, people were being turned into Heartless. Sometimes we saw white creatures appear after the Heartless. Everything was absolute chaos until a bright light appeared right in front of us and transported us to Traverse Town. There, we met up with two of our American friends, Thomas and Claire. Claire is the same age as me and Thomas one year older than Chris. Let's get one thing straight: we all have light skin. Claire has dark brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She is also ½ an inch shorter than me (don't tell her I said that). Thomas is 1 inch shorter than Chris. He has shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. While we were at Traverse Town, we rented some rooms in the 2nd District Hotel and stayed there for two weeks. We met some really nice people named Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid. Leon was very dark and mysterious most of the time, Yuffie was talking about how she would one day become a great ninja master, Aerith wanted to run a flower shop but didn't have the money to do so, and Cid was running a Gummi Ship Shop (I had no idea what a Gummi Ship was). It was around the 10th day we were there that the Heartless started showing up again. It was also the day we found out that we could use Keyblades. Upon learning this, Leon arranged for Cid to build us a Gummi Ship so we could go see a powerful sorcerer and former Keyblade Master named Yen Sid. When we got to the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid gave us a warm welcome. He knew we were coming and that we were Keyblade Wielders. He taught us how to use our Keyblades and our magic. He also took care of use while we were there. We stayed at the Mysterious Tower for five months and when Master Yen Sid decided that we were ready, he sent us off to the Land of Departure. This Land of Departure isn't the same one that Master Eraqus created. This one was created by Master Yen Sid just for us. It was empty when we first came here but, since this place ran on magic there was an endless supply of food and clothing for us. Master Yen Sid checks on us every now and then but besides that, no parents equals no rules equals whatever we want. Although, after the invasion and destruction of our home we became more mature, more responsible, and more focused on our training to become great Keyblade Masters. I promise you, the Heartless will pay for what they did.

"Next time, you should probably get dressed before you go outside." Chris said.

I looked down and realized that I was still in my pajamas.

"Oops. I guess I was so deep in thought that I forgot to put on my regular clothes." I said with a guilty smile.

We went back to the castle and up to our rooms. I opened my closet on put on my usual attire: black sneakers with silver outlines, light blue jeans, a blue long sleeves shirt, and a black hoodie. I got to the Dining Hall and spotted Claire immediately with that bright green shirt she likes. She was also wearing dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Thomas I saw with his dark red short sleeves shirt, black sneakers, and black baggy jeans. Claire had her hair in a ponytail while she was eating. Claire is a smart and friendly girl who loved to go on adventures. As for Thomas, he may be younger than Claire and I and a little bit shorter than Chris but, he was strongest one out of all of us. He was also serious and fun loving at the same time. And finally there's Chris. There are numerous ways people describe him: annoying, a goofball, doesn't know when to shut his yap. But I think, even though Chris usually gets on my nerves, he is still my little brother and I wouldn't trade him for anything else in the universe. Chris entered the Dining Hall after I did. He was wearing his short sleeves shirt that had the face of a tiger surrounded by fire with two swords crossed behind it. He also wore a pair of black jeans. I thought that since I hadn't cooked in a while, I would make some pancakes.

"I'm going to make pancakes, you guys want any?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"Sure." Tom replied.

"Sounds good." Claire said.

As I went into the Kitchen, I had a feeling that today was not going to be an ordinary day for us in the Land of Departure.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney, Square Enix, and any other company that made it.

So, what did you guys think? Please tell me. I will keep uploading new chapters if you liked it. If you didn't, think about this: this is only chapter ONE, it's only going to get better later on in the story.

Later. ;)


	2. A Dangerous Game of Training

**Kingdom Hearts: ****Legacy**

**Chapter 2: A Dangerous Game of Training**

After breakfast, we decided to get some training done for today. We really love to train with our Keyblades. We even made a game out of the training sessions we have.

"So how do you want to do this, guys: Teams, One-on-One, or Free-for-All?" I asked them.

"Free-for-All!" Shouted Tom.

"One-on-One!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Teams!" Claire replied.

"Okay, let's spin a bottle." I suggested.

We made a circle split into three sections in the ground and spun an empty water bottle. It landed on Free-for-All.

"Oh, Yeah!" Thomas shouted.

"Alright, remember the rules guys: all of outside is the battlefield, you can't go into the castle, and try not to go too rough on your opponent, otherwise someone could get seriously hurt. Got it?" I said.

"Okay, okay, we got it, let's go, let's go." Chris said with eagerness in his voice.

"Ready… set… GO!"

We all ran in different directions of the courtyards to start the game of Hide, Seek, and Fight. When I was in my hiding spot, I summoned my Keyblade, OATHKEEPER, a Keyblade that represented pure light. I looked around the corner to see if anyone was approaching. I saw that the coast was clear and dodge-rolled to another good hiding spot; after all, you can't be too careful with people like Chris, Tom, and Claire on your tail. I looked around again, but all was quiet. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't take a breather yet, bro." A voice said.

I looked behind me and saw Chris with his Keyblade in hand. His Keyblade was WAY TO THE DAWN, a Keyblade that represented coming out of the darkness and into the light.

"How did you-?" I began to ask.

"I used _Glide_ to fly right over your head." He said with a smirk.

"You've gotten better, I'll admit that, but you're still no match for me, little brother."

"Let's put that theory to the test, big brother."

I charged at him and swung my Keyblade horizontally only to come in contact with Chris' Keyblade. Each time either of us swung our weapon, they connected with the other whether it was a guard or a strike. I used all of my knowledge in sword combat to gain the advantage over Chris; however, he was a formidable opponent and blocked my blows. The sounds of metal striking against metal echoed through the courtyard as we fought. Finally, we separated and put some distance between us while we gave each other some time to recover. Suddenly, we heard a voice from up above.

"_Holy_!"

We recognized the voice and the spell. Chris and I jumped out of the way at blinding speeds to dodge Claire's white magic spell.

"Impressive." Claire remarked. "But let's see if you two can this: _Gravity_!"

All of a sudden, my body was too heavy to move as I fell to the ground.

'Darn it. I should've seen that one coming.' I thought in frustration.

"_Thundaga_!"

Just as Claire shouted her spell, giant bolts of lightning came from the sky and shocked both my brother and I with intense volts of electricity. With every ounce of my strength, I raised Oathkeeper and shouted a spell.

"_Firaga_!"

I'm pretty sure the attack hit its target because the lightning stopped and I saw that Claire's clothes were slightly burned. Her Keyblade was ONE-WINGED ANGEL, a Keyblade that represented a fiery and dangerous adversary, and right now Claire was so mad that a vain was popping out of her forehead. My face was turning pale because I knew how terrifying she was when she got very angry, and so did Chris. Claire's One-Winged Angel started glowing as she raised it with a mean look in her eyes.

I turned to Chris. "Shall we run for our lives?"

"Oh yes, let's." He answered.

"_Ragnarok_!" Claire shouted at the top of her lungs.

And with that, we turned around and ran as fast as our feet could carry us as we saw multiple rays of light speeding toward us. Chris and I encountered many obstacles such as stairs, walls, trees, and dead ends yet somehow we were able to dodge the beams of light for as long as ten minutes. At one point, Chris ran ahead of me and I turned around and casted a spell.

"_Protectaga_!"

A transparent shield formed around me and blocked the incoming rays of light. However, they left a huge hole in my shield. That's how powerful Claire's _Ragnarok_ attack was.

'Wait, why didn't I do that earlier?' I thought to myself.

As I was pondering this, Claire managed to catch up with me.

"Uh-oh. Looks like I have no choice but to fight." I said as I raised Oathkeeper.

"I doubt that you could beat me!" Claire shouted with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We'll see about that." I said with confidence.

The battle was intense. Keyblades clashing, spells being thrown left and right, and a few walls were destroyed. Claire was undoubtedly faster than me and more skilled with magic than I was. However, I did have some tricks up my sleeve. As Claire was about to use _Ars Arcanum_, I locked onto her and used the Shotlock technique _Pulse Bomb_. Multiple energy orbs were fired out of the tip of my Keyblade and exploded upon impact with their target. Unfortunately, Claire managed to whip up a _Protectaga _spell before the Shotlock could hit her.

"Oh, come on!" I cried out.

"Better luck next time, David."

Claire gutted me in the stomach with her Keyblade and I was flung to the ground. I got up after a few seconds and decided to unleash a new combo that I had been working on for quite some time.

"_Aero_! _Fire_! _Blizzard_! _Thunder_!" I shouted.

I was surrounded by rushing wind, orbs of fire, shards of ice, and sparks of electricity. I charged at Claire with a battle cry. She was shocked, frozen, burned, and blown back against a wall with a loud thud. I gasped and rushed over to her to see if she was alright. I let out a sigh of relief when I found out she was only unconscious. I cast the spell _Curaga_ on her to let her heal quickly.

"One down, two to go." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney, Square Enix, and any other company that made it.


	3. Training and Briefing

**Kingdom Hearts: ****Legacy**

**Chapter 3: Training and Briefing**

I looked all over the fields and courtyards until I finally found my two remaining opponents about to cross Keyblades with each other near the castle entrance. I decided to see how this battle would play out without me interfering because I knew that Chris has been training to his limit in the Training Room so that he could have enough skill and power to finally beat Thomas in a battle. The history of Chris' rivalry with Thomas dates all the way back to when we were still living in America. Although, I never knew the reason to their rivalry. Anyway, I saw Thomas draw his Keyblade, OBLIVION, a Keyblade that represented darkness. The tension between Chris and Thomas was so thick that you cut it with a knife. Chris looked like he was ready to rip Thomas' head off.

"You're going down this time, Tom!" Chris exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Chris, considering that you could never defeat me whenever we fought." Tom said with a smirk on his face.

Chris charged at Tom and brought his Keyblade over his head ready to strike, but Tom side-stepped and slashed Chris across the back, knocking him to the ground. He got up and Way to the Dawn glowed as Chris used the ability _Sonic Blade_. However, Tom leaped over Chris and slammed his Keyblade into the ground causing a shockwave that made Chris lose his balance which gave Tom the opportunity to attack him with the ability _Zantetsukan_. Chris fell on one knee breathing hard. He picked himself up off the ground again, using his Keyblade for support. He didn't use any healing magic or potions because he knew that would signify that he surrendered.

"I'm not finished yet!" Chris growled.

That's when Tom started to surround himself with a black aura and his eyes turned yellow.

"Fine, then I'll give you demo of what I am truly capable of." Tom said with an evil expression on his face.

All of a sudden, Thomas shot spheres of darkness at my brother from his hand followed by multiple slashes with his Oblivion Keyblade. Chris took the full impact of the blows, but he did not back down. Chris blocked the last slash with Way to the Dawn and pushed Tom back. Chris' Keyblade started glowing more brightly than it ever had before. He let out a battle cry and then the whole courtyard was covered in light. I opened my eyes to see Chris hovering above the ground with three swords made of light on the left and right sides of him. He moved his arms and the six blades moved along with them. That was when I finally realized that Chris had achieved the technique called _Wingblade_. Chris grabbed two of the blades and flew at Tom. He slashed and hacked at Tom with the blades of light and ended his combo with the spell _Holly_. After _Wingblade_ was used up, he used the spell_ Salvation_ to launch Tom into the air and fall face first to the ground. But, Tom wasn't done yet. He got up with a look of hatred in his eye and his whole upper body and Keyblade started glowing black as he unleashed a feral cry. Tom had achieved the technique called _Dark Impulse_. Tom's attacks became stronger and faster. His attacks lifted him off the ground as he barraged Chris with a fast and furious flurry of Keyblade slashes and clawing attacks from his free hand. Thomas finished the technique by sinking into the ground, homing onto Chris and quickly moving under him, and then he jumped out of the ground, materializing a giant dark hand straight up into the air. Chris fell to the ground, knocked out and defeated.

"Now it's time to finish this, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Tom shouted.

A ball of blue fire formed in his hand that got bigger and bigger every second. If I have been even a split second late, then Chris would have been a human steak. I ran up to Tom with Oathkeeper drawn and, with ALL my strength, I slammed my Keyblade into his side and sent him flying into a lamp post. I used _Cure_ on Tom and gave Chris a Hi-Potion. I looked up and saw Claire walking toward us. I asked her to help me carry both of them into the castle and bring them to their rooms to recover. I decided that after Tom wakes up, I was going to have a little talk with him.

**Later…**

"You should've seen it, Claire. It was like he lost any sense of humanity he ever had and turned into something that was completely evil." I explained while we were in the Throne Room.

"Well I couldn't see it because I was still recovering from being blown back, frozen, burned, and shocked." She retorted.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. It was all part of the training."

I looked toward the entrance and saw Chris and Thomas approaching.

"You wanted to see me?" Tom asked.

"Um, yeah, Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that you did outside fifteen minutes ago?"

"What did I do?"

"You tell me."

"Okay, um… I have no idea what we're talking about."

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't remember beating me senseless!" Chris shouted.

"Try to think, Tom. Do you remember anything from when you were outside training?" Claire asked.

"Well, I was running around trying to find you guys. Then I saw Chris coming towards me, ready to fight. After that, everything is a blur. The next thing I knew, I was back in my room feeling a little sore." Tom explained.

"Oh, please. I don't believe that." Chris said crossing his arms.

"You don't remember using the powers of darkness to hurt Chris?" Claire asked.

"I did what?" Tom looked surprised.

"You used the power of darkness to pound me!" Chris shouted angrily.

"This is very weird." I said.

"I can't believe I used the powers of darkness." Tom said.

"BELIEVE IT!" Chris yelled.

"Something must be trying to control Thomas. It might be the Heartless, but I'm not quite so sure." I wondered.

Just then, the Communication Crystal behind one of the thrones started glowing. I took the crystal and put on the main throne. I stepped back next to my friends and smiled as an image of Master Yen Sid appeared.

"Master Yen Sid." We all said as we bowed.

Yen Sid smiled and nodded. "Hello children. It has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes it has, Master." I said.

"Is there a reason that you contacted us, Master?" Thomas asked.

The smile on Yen Sid's face fades as he spoke. "Indeed, Thomas. Listen; there is a task of great importance for the four of you at hand."

"What is it, Master?" Claire asked.

"The worlds are starting to vanish even as we speak."

"Is it the Heartless?" Chris asked.

"I'm afraid so, Chris."

"Those little creeps." Tom growled.

"The Heartless will not stop until every world is devoured by darkness. You four must travel to different worlds and attempt to stop the Heartless from destroying them by finding their Keyholes and lock them with your Keyblades. Remember, the Heartless are darkness made real and darkness yet lingers in every heart. While darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them. If one such as you, Chris, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this." We all nodded. "The Heartless are lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down!"

"Yes, Master." We all said.

"However, the Heartless will not be the only enemies you will encounter should you undertake this mission. You see at times, if someone with a strong heart and will – be they evil or good – becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away… A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence – for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse – they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived! Finally, when the body fades from existence, the negative emotions left behind begin to take form as well – into beings known as, the Unversed. Beware of these enemies, for they are not to be underestimated."

"Don't worry, Master. We'll be able to handle ourselves just fine. You can count on us." I said confidently.

"I know I can. After all, you are my students. Now gather your things and go forth David, Claire, Thomas, and Chris. For this will determine whether or not you are worthy for the rank of Keyblade Master."

And with that, his image vanished, leaving a purple Communication Crystal in its place.

"Sweetness." Claire said after a few seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. But I do own my four OCs: David, Chris, Claire, and Thomas.


	4. Reunion

**Kingdom Hearts: ****Legacy**

**By: David Lussier**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Chris, Tom, and I gathered our Magical Bags and put as many potions, ethers, and elixirs as we could find in them. Claire rushed up to her room and pulled out a few magic books from her bookshelf. She stuffed them into her Magical Bag and rushed down to the Courtyard to meet up with us.

"Took you long enough." Chris said. "What, did you try packing all of your shoes too?"

"Shut up, Chris." Claire growled.

"No." Chris retorted.

"Guys!" I shouted. "Focus!"

All four of us pointed our Keyblades into the sky while they shot beams of light which joined together to open a portal that lead to the Lanes In-Between.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"I'm ready." Claire answered.

"Whatever." Chris said.

"I'm ready." Tom replied.

"Okay, we practiced this. On the count of three; toss them into the air. One… two… three!"

We all threw our Keyblades up into the air, and they transformed into our Keyblade Gliders. Oathkeeper became my own set of metallic angel wings with a wingspan of fifteen feet. Tom's Oblivion became a pair of metallic bat wings with a wingspan of sixteen feet. Claire's One-Winged Angel became a motorcycle/speeder like vehicle with flame themed hover wheels. Chris' Way to the Dawn also became a speeder like vehicle with a bat wing on one side and an angel wing on the other side.

I raised my hand and shouted "Keyblade Gliders… combine!"

A ray of light appeared from the sky, and the Keyblade Gliders flew around it. After a few seconds, the Gliders flew into the light, and the pillar of light expanded outward until it filled our entire line of vision. The light disappeared after a few seconds. In its place was a single Keyblade Glider that was a result of Keyblade Fusion. The Glider was very big; it looked like a Gummi Ship except with more detail and it wasn't made up of blocks. I noticed that the others were looking at me strangely.

I turned around and smiled. "I didn't have to say the words, but I wanted to."

Just as we were about to board the Keyblade Ship, a portal of light sprung up in front of us. The light from it was so bright that I had to cover my face. It seemed like the others didn't want to go blind also.

Tom spoke first. "What the…!"

"What's going on?" Claire asked.

"I don't know!"

Suddenly, we heard another yell, but it wasn't any of our voices. We looked and saw three silhouettes in front of the portal. One was shaped like a girl while the other two were boys, and one of them was trying to get up off the ground. After a few seconds, the portal disappeared, and we got a good look at our visitors. All four of us were shocked when we realized who they were.

"Leah, why did you throw me through there?" the boy getting off the ground asked.

"Because, Mitchel, you were taking your sweet, precious time going into it." The girl answered.

I looked at Claire and saw tears coming from her eyes as she looked at the new arrivals. The boy complaining to the girl was none other than Mitchel, Claire's younger brother; the girl was Leah, Claire's younger sister. The third arrival was my childhood friend, Alex. Claire took two small steps toward Mitchel and Leah then broke into a run as she flung her arms around their shoulders, sobbing with great joy as she was reunited with her thought-to-be-lost siblings. Mitchel and Leah hugged their sister in return, trying to comfort her. My borther and I ran up to Alex and hugged him, happy that our friend survived the Heartless invasion. After a minute (two for Claire), we separated as we looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces. Mitchel was a year younger than Claire and had jet black hair. While he mostly bore an expressionless face like me, he was very intelligent; he was even smarter than Claire. He was wearing a black long sleeves shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Leah was about Chris' age and also had dirty blonde hair. She mostly had smile on her face whenever you would see her. Despite that, she was also very smart; the bottom line is: Claire, Mitchel, and Leah are all very smart. Leah had on a pink blouse, blue jeans, and black boots. Alex was the same age as Mitchel; he had blackish-brown hair and was about the same height as me. Alex was a very outgoing person. He was very sociable and a movie fanatic. Alex had on a red and black, long sleeves, striped shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Mitchel, Leah, Alex!" I cried. "You're alive!"

"It's great to see you all again!" Alex exclaimed.

"I thought I would _never_ see you guys again!" Claire pointed out.

"We all thought that." Chris also pointed out.

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"Well… after the Heartless invasion, Alex, Leah, and I found ours in a place called Traverse Town there is where we stayed for two and a half years." Mitchel explained.

"We ended up in Traverse Town as well!" Claire said.

"Except we didn't stay there for two and a half years; we only stayed for two weeks." I said.

"Yeah and then we went to see wizard, and he trained how to use some awesome weapons." Thomas finished.

"Oh really?" Leah said with slight smile on her face. "Were those weapons anything like… this?"

Mitchel, Leah, and Alex all stretched out their hands, and in a flash of light, _Keyblades_ appeared in their hands! Mitchel's Keyblade was blue with a book for a keychain; it was called SPELLBINDER. Alex's Keyblade was a lighter blue with a disc for a keychain; it was called PHOTON DEBUGGER. Finally, Leah's Keyblade was sharp and purple; it was ironically called SIGN OF INNOCENCE. Claire, Chris, Thomas, and I just stood there staring at them with our mouths hung wide open.

Mitchel smirked. "That's right: we know about them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which is sad for me. :(

By the way: **Happy Birthday Mitchel! :)**


End file.
